


Spare Not The Rod

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Caning, F/M, Older Mabel Pines, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: In a Bill Wins AU, Bill punishes Mabel for disobedience.





	Spare Not The Rod

“Disobey me again and I will get the cane out.”

Despite knowing better, Mabel doesn’t take the threat seriously. Therefore, when she finds herself on her hands and knees on the floor, buck naked and chained down, she’s surprised. Bill is expressionless as he circles her in the air, twirling his cane. She looks at it nervously; it’s long and thin and it glows golden, but she can’t quite tell what material it’s made of. Gold should be pretty soft for a metal, right? That isn’t much of a comfort.

“I’m giving you a chance to back out of this,” Bill says. “Will you do what I say?”

She shakes her head; she has demeaned herself around him in several ways and it’s all been to keep her family safe. She has no idea if the naked Ford statue Bill had put in front of her was her grand uncle for real or not, but she hadn’t wanted to risk it, refusing Bill when Bill had told her to suck the statue’s cock. He had gone scarlet with rage then, and now his payback time has come; Mabel braces herself.

“Very well,” he says.

The cane strikes Mabel between the shoulder blades, knocking the breath out of her. Bill waits for her to stop gagging and coughing before floating behind her, letting his hand roam over her bare ass cheeks. The touch makes her shiver, but she has a feeling his next touch will be anything but cold.

She’s proven right when the cane rises and slams down again, hitting her squarely on the ass. This time there is air in her lungs so she screams, again when the cane hits her on the thighs; Bill switches between the thighs and the ass for a while until Mabel feels like her entire backside consists of one, huge, throbbing bruise. She’s twitching in pain when Bill brings his hand down onto her again, gently, stroking her hips for a while before bringing his hand lower, pushing it between her legs.

“Let’s amp it up a little,” Bill says, pressing his fingers between the lips of Mabel’s entrance and pushing them apart. Mabel cringes, her body closing up even though she knows it won’t help; indeed, it’s only Mabel who hurts when Bill thrusts the cane against her hole and inside it, not caring that she’s dry. Panting hard, Mabel tries to open up, relax around the intruding thing.

“Ready for the next round?” Bill asks, and she doesn’t need to look behind her to know that another cane has materialized into his hand.

He goes slower, this time, searching for spots from her ass and thighs that haven’t been marked yet and taking care to change that, and sometimes he strikes her on the backs of her knees or calves or on her back. But every strike to her bottom makes her clench harder around the cane inside her, and at some point she’s sure it’s actually moving, sliding slowly back and forth within her. Maybe it is; after all, what would stop Bill? All she knows for sure that somehow her body starts to respond to it, her passage turning slick as her clit begins to twitch.

“This is supposed to be a punishment, you dirty girl.” Bill’s tone is chiding, but also amused; when two fingers close their tips around her clit and pinch, Mabel shrieks again, but the pain does nothing to make her less hard. “Is that why you said no to me? Because you’d rather have me fuck you instead?”

“G-go to hell!”

“I just might, it’s a lovely place at this time of the year!”

The cane inside her disappears, then; Mabel barely has time to get used to its absence when Bill pushes the one in his hand inside her instead, and this time it goes in smoothly. Reaching between her legs to massage her clit, he begins to move the cane in and out her; it drives in deep, making her toes and fingers curl up tight, and his fingers are equally merciless on her, alternatively rubbing and tugging at her clit. It’s not what she wants, she shouldn’t- she doesn’t know whether to push back against the cane or rut against his fingers, all she knows is that she wants more, all that he can give. She hates herself for it.

Her knees and arms buckle beneath her when she comes; Bill keeps stroking and fucking her through her orgasm, making sure to draw every moan and jerk of hips out of her before pulling his hand away. He leaves the cane inside her as she curls up on the floor, shaking all over.

“I could call this punishment a failure-” 

She almost misses the sound of Bill’s feet hitting the floor when he floats down, but she doesn’t miss his fingers threading through her hair.

“-but I’d be lying.”

Mabel still wants him to go to hell, but she keeps that thought to herself. She doesn’t want to prove him right.


End file.
